Talk:Ryan Security
Warped away from BS1/Bs2 Strange that "Ryans Security" should be spliced at this point. Why should he want a bunch of half-insane addicts for his Security (Houdini type particularly) ? At this point before the Kashmir Incident it is supposed to be 'back to normal' and no need for all the war measures yet that happened later (also hardly any bodies lying about Rapture yet to warrant Little Sisters gathering or even the later deployment of Big Daddies when too many Little Sisters were getting mugged). Fontaine/Atlas has been locked up since the Shootout right? So he cant really be making much trouble (and he would hardly be some kind of 'hero' if he is from the start (previous to Kashmir) sending Splicers out to murder people already). If that is the state of Rapture, then there would have either been no Masquerade Ball (and the mask stuff all over Rapture) or so much security the attack wouldnt have ever happened. Its all warped away from the original storyline too much to be the same Rapture. : It's simple. IG reused Splicer face texture. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 03:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Previous explanation for the existance of the Chemical Throwers class weapons was to compete with Splicers and were originally built for that purpose when ordinary guns were found insufficient. Those should have been used and would have been just as impressive -- no Plasmid need have been employed. (especially this early in the timeline) "a Splicer loaded with Devil's Kiss, possibly located in the tanks they carry on their backs" Tanks for Nothing Ken Levine... Since when did we see Splicers needing hardware to use their Plasmids in the REAL Rapture?? To quote Brock Samson "This is getting Stupid !!" "slaughtering many of Atlas' men" The same way that Booker and Elizabeth did while going thru the place in BaS1 ??? Elizabeth collaborated with Bookers 'slaughtering' many many Splicers in BaS1. Did she seriously try to stop him? Instead she keeps giving him ammo and assisting in various outher ways in that murderous mayhem. She conveniently was (BaS2) given new non-lethal toys that allow a 'stealth' approach (things done still can be pretty fatal particularly 'braining' someone with the 'air grabber') which for some reason werent even available for the player's "moral choice" to use in BaS1. Why Not Ducky? Dont you think its odd that they didnt use the Ducky splicer as a pre-spliced securit guard? Shacob (talk) 20:42, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ryans forces containing Splicers ? At least the Novel, it talked about using new Chemical Thrower weaponry to counter the advantages Fontaine's Splicers had in the Shootout in Neptune's Bounty. If things in Rapture were supposedly getting back to normal then why would Ryan want any of his trusted men to become crazy Splicers by Splicing them up? Its just more headaches. Later in the civil war things like that were more possible, but not before the attack on the Kashmir on New Years Eve. 01:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC)